


Let's Get Rid of That Frown

by scarcelyMischievous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amputee Kevin, Brainwashing, Drugging, Forced Relationship, Kevin doesn’t deserve this, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Strex Kevin, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is devouted to StrexCorp and the Smiling God, but sometimes he strays from the path that was nicely set out for him.</p><p>Good thing for him, he has Diego to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Rid of That Frown

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing his voice again for what seems like 84 years, the urge to write about Kevin has completely consumed me. I apologize. Not really. I should be sorry but...

“Sir!”

 

Diego’s eyes shot up from his paperwork, scowling at the employee who had just barged in his office. No proper appointment set up, not even a warning from his secretary. How unprofessional. He pushed his glasses in place and glared at the employee. “I do hope this is an emergency.”

 

The employee stammered. “I-It's Kevin. We're losing him again.”

 

Ah. Now that was a bit of an emergency. Diego sighed. “Where is he?”

 

“He's in the lobby, barely restrained.”

 

“Very well.” Diego pulled open a drawer. Inside were two types of guns. One was his favorite pistol that he carried around all the time outside the office. The one next to it was used for tranquilizers and such. He picked up a syringe of golden liquid and loaded it into the second one, before getting up and following the employee out. He took the elevator rather than the stairs, which the employee originally advised against. It would seem to anyone else that Diego just wasn't in too much of a hurry.

 

Once they finally reached the lobby, they were greeted with quite the sight. Two staff members were down, one knocked out, the other most definitely dead, judging by her ripped out throat. What a waste. Kevin was being restrained by two more if the staff. One had him on his knees while the other kept his arms behind his back-- oh, wait, correction. Arm. His amputation was thrown across the room as a precautionary measure.

 

Diego cleared his throat. “Kevin.”

 

Any struggle that the radio host had been putting up ceased at the sound of the other's voice. He slowly looked up, ignoring the hand gripping his scalp. “Diego.” His voice was devoid of any cheerfulness one would usually hear from him. He glared at Diego, and for once, he was frowning; an awful sight.

 

Diego knelt in front of him, looking disappointed. “Would you care to explain the meaning of all this? You're disrupting my work.”

 

Kevin’s dark eyes bore into Diego before he spat blood at him, practically snarling. The hands on him tightened, but he didn't so much as flinch. “Strex is going to fall. Some day it will, I know it. And Desert Bluffs will be as it was before you decided to take over. We are a strong people, we always have been. You can't have us forever.” His eyes narrowed. “And you can't have me.”

 

So they really were losing him again. No matter, there was a simple solution. Diego took out a handkerchief and wiped off the blood that had gotten on him, before pressing his gun to Kevin's neck. Kevin's breath hitched, but he tried not to seem phased. Diego clicked his tongue. “We've been through this a countless amount of times before, Kevin. We bought the city. Everything is ours. Including. You.”

 

“I'm not something that can be bought over with money by some ruthless dictators that didn't already rule over us!” Kevin argued. 

 

“That’s funny, seeing that the last time I recognized my ownership over you, you were far from upset,” Diego replied steadily. 

 

Kevin lurched forward as if he were going to bite Diego, as he had with the dead staff member, but the other two strengthened their grip, and Diego pressed the gun harder into his skin. Kevin sank back only slightly. “You're a sick, manipulative asshole,” he growled. “How can you live with yourself? Working like what you're doing is completely okay, _going out_ with me like it's not against my will? Have you gone completely delusional, or do you actually think I love you?! The only thing I would ever like about you is if you suddenly gained the inability to BREATHE.”

 

“Now now, no need to talk like that.” Diego waved the two employees off, and they hesitantly let go. Then, he wrapped his arms around Kevin in what was probably meant to seem like a comforting embrace. The other tried to struggle, but Diego’s grip was too tight. 

 

He began to whisper into Kevin’s ear, ensuring that only he would be hearing it. “You're feeling ill, Kev,” he began, and felt Kevin tense over the pet name that only Diego could get away with calling him. “But don't worry. I'll make you feel better again. You won't have to worry about these blasphemous thoughts anymore. The Smiling God will be so happy once you're in your right mind again, and I will too. Don't you want that? Don't you want to make the both of us happy?”

 

Diego felt something wet against his cheek, thinking it was blood. Then it dawned on him that Kevin had begun to cry. “Let us go,” he pleaded softly, and oh, there it was. The hopelessness that Diego first fell in love with when Kevin first began to submit. When he realized that there was nowhere else to go, that this was his fate.

 

“I'm afraid I can't do that.” Diego cocked the gun, leaning Kevin’s head to the side so he could have better access to his neck. “Now, be a dear and stay still. I'm going to make that frown go away.”

 

“No--!”

 

But it was too late. The syringe already dug itself into Kevin’s skin, the liquid slowly draining out of it and into his system. His body began to spasm, and screams and sobs of protest were escaping his mouth. Diego held onto him through the entire process. It wasn't like this was new.

 

By the time Kevin’s body finally accepted the liquid, he was limp in Diego’s arms, breathing faintly. Diego ran a soft hand down Kevin's back, before he felt him shake. However, it wasn't from any side effects. It was laughter. 

 

Diego pulled back to examine Kevin, and saw him beaming back at him. His grin was wide, and if his eyes weren't so black and empty, Diego betted that they'd be sparkling. “Diego, what a pleasant surprise!” he exclaimed, before noticing the scene around them. “Oh my, what happened here? Is that my arm?”

 

“Nevermind.” Diego got up and walked over the corpse, picking up Kevin's amputation and handing it back to him.

 

Kevin giggled and adjusted it back on. “Aw, thank you sweetie! I can always count on you to give me a hand!” He winked.

 

Diego groaned at the joke, but offered his own hand. Kevin took it and got back to his feet, wobbling a bit. “Ooh, whoops. My head feels a little doozy.”

 

“You had to face some correctioning,” Diego said. “You should be fine now.”

 

“I sure do hope so,” Kevin agreed, before suddenly looking worried. “Did I interrupt your work schedule?”

 

“It's nothing I can't finish quickly.” Diego’s lips quirked up a bit. “I'll still have time for our date tonight, don't worry.”

 

This made Kevin squeal and clap his hands together. “Oh goodie! Because I had something extra special planned. And you know how I looove doing things according to plan.”

 

“I'm well aware. Speaking of plans.” Diego nodded over at a clock hanging on the wall.

 

Kevin glanced over it and gasped. “Is it that late already? I'm supposed to be on air soon!” He looked back at Diego and tiptoed to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll meet you back here at eight o’clock sharp, okay? Don't keep me waiting. Love you!” And with that, he hurried out of the building, not being as courteous with the corpse and stepping right on it on his way out. It got blood all over his shoes, but Diego knew he didn't mind.

 

He smiled a bit more to himself and turned back, walking over to the elevator as he ignored the other employees, who had gotten straight back to work as soon as Kevin was showing signs that he was okay again.

 

These episodes were getting less and less frequent. Soon, the real Kevin that Diego knew and loved would truly be here to stay, forever. He'd know his place, as a servant of the Smiling God, a proud member of StrexCorp, and Diego’s loving boyfriend. There's nothing Diego wouldn't do to ensure that it happened. Anything for the one he loved, after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I'm totally sorry


End file.
